


Snowflake

by BloodRedRidingHood



Series: I'll Be Your Shield [4]
Category: Captain America: The First Avenger - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 30 day challenge, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Mentioned Clint Barton - Freeform, OTP I'll Be Your Shield, Winter in Midtown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedRidingHood/pseuds/BloodRedRidingHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She looked into his blue eyes, completely at a loss for what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, everyone, for reading. I appreciate each and every single one of you!
> 
> Part 4 of hawkwardeye's 30 Day Drabble Challenge.
> 
> (Please make sure to read parts 1-3!)

Some missions were harder than others, and the last five weeks had proved to be no exception.

She always hated when she had to infiltrate a human trafficking ring. Despite what she was able to do, all the people she was able to save, she felt tainted by it all. She had taken a little too much pleasure in killing the leaders, and in the aftermath, she felt empty.

It was times like this that she would call Clint, but he was out on back-to-back-to-back disposal missions, picking off the last of the scum from the ring. She had no idea how long he would be gone.

New York had gotten cold in her absence. As she walked through the city, wrapped in a long black coat and a thick knitted scarf and matching hat, she realized that she needed some sort of human interaction. She didn't necessarily need Clint for that, either.

She dug her phone out of her pocket and dialed Steve's number.

"Hello?" He sounded a bit confused, and Natasha realized that she had never called him. He wouldn't recognize the number.

"Hi, Cap," she said, worrying at her lip with her teeth. "It's Natasha."

"Oh! Is something wrong? Do I need to come in?" Of course he thought he was being called in. Why else would she call him?

"How close are you to Rockefeller Center?" Natasha was kicking herself mentally. Might as well tell him the truth. "I need some company."

She heard him fumbling around, and wondered if he was getting dressed while still on the phone with her. The thought made her smile.

"I can be there in about half an hour," he said. There was a thump, a whispered slur, and then the line went dead.

While she waited for Steve, she walked around. Midtown was slowly recovering from the destruction of Loki's army. Christmas lights had gone up, and the rink was busy. Carols played over loud speakers, and the shrieks and giggles of the patrons made her smile. She had never really been one for holidays, but there was something about the Christmas spirit that warmed her heart.

When her fingers were numb, she decided to buy a hot chocolate from one of the vendors near the rink. As she paid him, he smiled at her kindly. "Waiting for somebody special, miss?"

She looked at the little old man and shrugged. "I honestly don't know," she replied. He gave her a knowing wink, and she turned away.

Steve was true to his word. As she checked her watch, she saw him coming down the stairs in front of her. He waved at her and nodded his head in greeting. 

"Am I on time?" he asked when he reached her. He had a tight, thick sweater on under his coat, and a scarf tied loosely around his neck. He didn't look bothered by the cold at all, and Natasha found herself a little bit jealous by that.

"Thirty-five minutes on the dot," she said, downing the last of her hot chocolate. She frowned at the empty cup before throwing it away. "I need more." She turned to make her way back to the vendor, but Steve stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"I'll get this one," he said. He had a huge grin on his face, and Natasha noticed that he was blushing. "I still owe you for the coffee I made you spill in the elevator."

He ran toward the vendor. Natasha sat down on a bench and watched him interact with the man. She was always so interested when she watched him with people. He was so polite, so genuinely nice. She appreciated it, she found. It was refreshing to know someone so utterly selfless.

Steve came back holding two hot chocolates and wearing a slightly confused look. "He called me special. Told me to make sure that I told you what he said."

Natasha laughed and took her drink. Steve sat down next to her, smiling, and looked up just as something cold hit Natasha's cheek.

"It's snowing," Steve said. He looked over at Natasha and cocked his head. "You...There's...Here..."

He leaned in and brought his hand up to her face. She held her breath as his fingers brushed her cheek. He was so close that she could count the light smattering of freckles across his nose. She looked into his blue eyes, completely at a loss for what to do. Did she close the distance and kiss him? Did she lean into his hand? She pulled her lip between her teeth and waited. A second later, he removed his hand and held up his finger in front of her eyes. Resting on the tip of his finger was a small, delicate snowflake. 

"Wow," she finally whispered. "Pretty."

"Beautiful."

He brought his hand down to his lap, but remained where he was. His eyes were still locked on hers, honest and unblinking. The snow was falling all around them, great thick flakes landing on them. She could kiss him if she wanted to. And he could kiss her. But after a few minutes, when neither of them moved, the moment passed. Somewhere, a bell chimed the hour, and they stood up. 

They walked around for a bit, chatting about the last five weeks, and he knew to avoid asking about the mission. Natasha was eternally grateful for that.

When it finally got too cold to stay out, Steve called her a cab. As he helped her in, he took her hand. "I had a great time, Natasha." He leaned down and pressed a light kiss to her fingers. "I'll see you soon."

"See you, Steve," she replied, and he shut the door, an enormous smile lighting up his face.

As she leaned back in her seat, she found herself at ease, excited at the thought that, yes, she would see him soon.


End file.
